Akkarin's Quest: In Elyne
by Jaycest
Summary: Set pre-BMT. Based on Akkarin's days in Elyne during his research on ancient magic. Story describes his intriguing encounter with an enigmatic songstress which led him to pursuing his research in Sachaka. - CHAPTER 3 UPDATED -
1. The Songstress

Disclaimer: The Black Magician Trilogy and its characters belong to Trudi Canavan.

Bored. Akkarin sipped his wine mindlessly. His quest to research on ancient magic has been less than satisfying. To his dismay, the trip to the Splendid Temple in Lonmar has proven fruitless and led him to nowhere. Fortunately, the references he found in some of the old books from the Great Library were somewhat more useful, to the credit of his young assistant, Tayend of Tremmelin. Nonetheless, he was still disappointed. He left the Guild seeking for more excitement but what he seen so far had hardly satisfy his thirst for a prodigious adventure, although, he had to admit that his journey to Lonmar and his stay here in Capia had been enlightening.

He scanned the circular room and marvelled at its grandeur. Magnificent crystal chandeliers hung from the domed ceiling. Dazzled by the glittering lights and the mixed scents of flowers, fruit and spices were almost overpowering. People he hardly knew dressed in an array of coloured costumes. A few magicians stood among them. Children, dressed in miniature version of adult fashion, ran about or crowded together on bench seats. Servants were everywhere, each dressed in yellow and carrying platters of food or wine.

He was invited to this birthday party, by Bel Arralade, a widow of middle years. She was the head of one of the richest families in Elyne. Her four children, two daughters and two sons had married into powerful families. Though the Bel herself had never remarried, rumours told of many amorous encounters between Arralade and other members of the Elyne court.

Chuckling to himself, he recalled the way Bel Arralade battered her lashes at him earlier. Several attempts were made to have him entertain her with stories about his quest and his life as a Guild magician. He politely answered her questions and offered nothing more than was asked; she finally gave up in disappointment and went back to her other more interesting guests and left him to his brooding.

Although he had heard much about the frivolity of the Elyne court, the boldness displayed by the women here was shocking at first. The count of ladies who suggested pursuing a more intimate yet inconsequential relationship with him far exceeded the marriage proposals he had received since he arrive at Capia. Obviously he rejected most of them, except a few, and he somehow earned a reputation of being less than interested in women. The rumours were mainly fabricated by a few discontented admirers, but those who heard enough about him knew his reputation among the ladies back in Kyralia. They knew he was always discreet in his choice of female companions. For some others, they simply considered his cold demeanour typical of an arrogant Kyralian Guild magician.

His thoughts were interrupted when a fluttering of colours caught the corner of his eye. A group of children, consisting of a pair of boys and girls skipped merrily towards him. Recalling the stories about tyrannical Elyne children, he grabbed his wine glass hastily and wove through the crowd. The last thing he wanted to do was to waste his time, testing his patience by performing magical tricks and illusions for spoiled Elyne brats.

"He's gone, I can't see him..."

The whining of the disappointed brats faded into the distance as he made his way through a set of heavy doors leading to an elaborated balcony overseeing the Arralade enormous estate. He heaved a huge sigh of relief as he stepped out into the night. The air was chilly, but he didn't mind, he needed to clear his head from the strong Elyne wine. The balcony was huge with railings exquisitely carved out of marble that felt cool beneath his touch. A few couples were taking advantage of the dark, body against body, and Akkarin could hear occasional smooching as he strolled along the curved veranda. Ignoring the stares of the interrupted pairs, he found a quiet corner and let his mind wander.

He wondered what his friend Lorlen is doing right now. He smiled. No doubt he is poking his nose into some old, crumbled books explaining the healing properties of some rare plants and herbs. If he missed anything about the boring Guild, it is probably the company of his friend. They have known each other since they were novices. Lorlen was a reserved individual who kept to himself most of the time. Akkarin was the same. He liked his privacy. But coming from one of the most influential Houses in Kyralia, he was constantly pestered by snobbish brats who tried to get acquainted with him and senseless girls who do all sorts of ridiculous things to gain his attention left him infuriated most of the time.

When he was paired with Lorlen during one of the Warrior Skills lessons, he learnt that his quiet partner not only excels in his academic work, his magical powers and skills were almost comparable to his own extraordinary strength. Exhilarated, he finally found a worthy opponent. When he issued a challenge to Lorlen one day, the look on his face was priceless. His jaws were dropped wide as he stared at Akkarin with plain shock, then he hastily packed his books and rushed out of the library with disbelief. Akkarin followed him back to the Novices' Quarters and cornered him until he agreed to the challenge. It wasn't the type of formal challenge, but a friendly bout, to test out each other's strength. Akkarin got permission from the Head of Warriors to use the Dome, and dragged Lorlen out of his room for their little match. To Lorlen's surprise, the bout sparked his interest in sharpening his Warrior Skills. Shortly they became regular sparring partners, exchanging combat strategies and their friendship grew. However, his friend gradually showed more interest in Healing as their education in the Guild progressed, and he eventually pursued the restorative discipline whole-heartedly. Despite that, they still remained the best of friends.

"Lady Mo'nique, would you grace me with your company at the next dance please?"

Startled, Akkarin turn around to see a fair woman clad in a white fur cloak leaning against the railings with her hands entwined beneath her chin. She whirled sideways, facing the man, dressed in tight, colourful clothing favoured by the Elyne courtiers, who bowed to her slightly.

"Dem Heran, please accept my apologies. I am...what do you say...feeling under the weather these days. I would rather not exhaust myself before the vaudeville." She replied smoothly.

_A polite rejection. Though her accent is strange, her choice of words hinted arrogance_. Akkarin mused.

"I see. I do hope you get better soon." His voice was restrained. Dem Heran straightened himself and strode away stiffly, lips tightened with displeasure.

Akkarin arched his brows at the awkward refusal. Folding his lips, he fought back his laughter and cleared his throat to mask his amusement. The woman tilted her head and met his eyes. Straightening himself, he nodded politely in return.

She took note of his magician robes and eyed him with curiosity. "You find that amusing?"

Her voice was unexpectedly silky. Akkarin shrugged. "A little perhaps, but I did not mean to eavesdrop."

She waved her hand dismissively and rolled her eyes, "I find that amusing all the time." Then she gave a careless smile and swept her way out of the heavy doors.

Akkarin watched her trailing cloak disappeared through the doors._Interesting person_, he thought. Sipping his wine appreciatively, he wondered where her strange accent came from. Perhaps she is an entertainer of sort, since she mentioned something about a performance. But the Dem called her Lady Mo'nique. In Kyralia, no one would address an entertainer as lady. This could be some Elyne formality he did not understand and Akkarin made a mental note to enquire about this.

Looking at his empty glass, he decidedly that his head has cleared well enough for more of the intoxicating drink. Pushing himself through the set of heavy doors, he exchanged his empty glass with a filled one when a yellow-clad servant paraded across the room.

"Lord Akkarin" He turned his head and smiled at the approaching figure. "Tayend of Tremmelin, glad to see you." His young assistant returned his smile. Akkarin wondered how old he was; he looked barely over seventeen years.

"Enjoying yourself or are you already bored to death?" Tayend asked mockingly.

Chuckling, "A bit of both, but this is better than staring at the walls of my room in the Guild House." Akkarin replied.

Their conversation was interrupted when the sound of rhythmic music drifted into Akkarin's ears. He looked around to locate the source of the music and noticed that a small crowd had gathered around the entrance of the room adjacent to this. He felt a nudge on his elbow. "Come, you have to see this." Tayend strode pass him and made his way towards the crowd. Looking over his shoulder, he beckoned Akkarin to follow. The music became louder as they neared the room and they squeezed their way through the crowd before they found two empty seats at the corner. The room was slightly smaller but, lavishly furnished with ornate paintings hanging on both side of the walls and rows of comfortable arm chairs lined in front of an elevated platform at the front of the room. A band of musicians were holding various kinds of instruments entertaining the crowd with a rhythmic tune. People who were standing at the back of the room started dancing along with the music. When the performance ended, the audience applauded and cheered noisily.

"Here she is," Tayend nodded towards the elevated platform and a buzz of murmurs echoed around the room. "This is one performance you should see at least once in your life time." Akkarin followed his gaze to see the fur clad woman standing in the centre of the elevated platform. "Lady Mo'nique" Tayend breathed.

The fair woman tugged the strings around her neck and her cloak slide off her shoulders dramatically, revealing a curtain of long wavy brown hair. Unlike the bright, extravagant costumes favoured by the Elyne ladies, she was wearing a simple dress in dark midnight blue, made of pure silk, accentuating the soft curves of her body. The front of her dress was cut inches below her collarbone, revealing the swells of her chest in a subtle, yet sensual manner.

Akkarin was amused by his assistant expression. Although young, he heard rumours about him being a lad, and was surprised that he is displaying so much interest in a woman. Leaning on his armchair lazily, he rested a hand below his chin, "Who is she?" Akkarin asked.

"Lady Mo'nique is one of the most respected songstresses in Elyne. She travels around the world and sing for the courts in exotic countries beyond the Allied Lands. You would not have the chance to see her perform unless you are invited to parties thrown by the royalties. She is here today, because Bel Arralade is a very good friend of hers and an influential supporter behind her success."

"She doesn't look and speak like Elynes." Akkarin pointed.

"Because she is not..." He added quickly, "Shhh...she is starting." Tayend hushed as he straightened himself on his chair.

A clear voice lifted in song. Lady Mo'nique sang of a pair of lovers separated by life and death at the hands of a tyranny king, for the maiden lost her beau to a fatal mission while she was exiled from her homeland. Her long graceful fingers strum over the strings of a tiny instrument, plucking the silvery notes. Akkarin was drawn to the music as she sang the words of the sad song. His heart stirred under the enchantment of her silky voice and found himself holding his breath in awe. Next, she sang to the beauty of the Tarali River wounding against the stunning colours of the Kyralian evening sky. Drawn to her voice, Akkarin felt the longing for his homeland as he recalled his days swimming by the beautiful lake near his home every summer.

"You are gaping." Akkarin jumped. He turned to see Tayend grinning at him. "I've never seen you like this before." He snapped his mouth shut. "She is good." He mumbled embarrassingly.

"I told you so." Tayend gave him a smug look.

As the last notes were strung, the room went completely silent. A few middle-aged women dabbed their tears away with tiny embroidered cloths and nodded their heads at each other approvingly. One by one, the crowd stood from their seat and applauded to her astounding performance. Lady Mo'nique descended from the platform and swept across the room gracefully. She held her head up high and nodded politely to the compliments shouted across the room while the men ogled at her beauty shamelessly. Ignoring their lecherous stare she glided towards the door and caught Akkarin's eyes. He saw her tilting her head in acknowledgement before his view was blocked by a stocky middle-aged man.

"It's you again." She narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

Dem Heran spoke a little too forcefully as he spread his arms wide, blocking her path. "Lady Mo'nique, now that your appearance is over, I believed you are free for the next dance?"

She hardened her gaze on the man and drew in a deep breath. All ready to hurl an insult, she was interrupted by a deep voice.

"I believed Lady Mo'nique already agreed to have her next dance with me." She swirled to her side and was surprised to see a familiar red-robed magician glaring at the man with dark arrogant eyes.

The stocky man snapped his gaze from hers and returned his stare levelly. Circling her hands around Akkarin's elbow, she cast the man an icy stare. "Indeed, Dem Heran. This young _gentleman_ had already claimed my next dance." She replied dismissively.

Turning his heels, Akkarin swept Lady Mo'nique out of the door, leaving her rejected suitor glaring at their backs. He spotted Tayend in the crowd and saw the young man smothered his astonished expression they approached. Judging the look on his assistant's face, he knew that Tayend will spend the whole of next day questioning him about this.

"Ah, I see you have found yourself some company." Tayend gave Akkarin a questioning smile. Turning toward his companion, "Lady Mo'nique, pleased to meet you. That was an amazing appearance."

She smiled politely in return. "You flatter me, Tayend of Tremmelin."

Tayend bowed gracefully. "Well, if you would excuse me, I am going to say hello to a friend" and winked at Akkarin before he left.

Lady Mo'nique slid her gaze to Akkarin, "Are you serious about the dance?" she asked with a slight frown.

"I'm afraid not." Akkarin winced. "I would rather die than caught dancing in these robes."

Her brows rose. "Red is not my favourite colour." He added dryly.

Looking slightly amused, "Forget about the dance. I hate dancing anyway. In fact, I would like to get out of this boring party right away." She pouted her lips thoughtfully before suggesting, "Care to take a stroll around the gardens instead, Lord...?"

"Lord Akkarin" He tilted his head elegantly. "A stroll will be nice."

She smiled, "Please to meet you Lord Akkarin," and then straightened her back as she glided out of the ballroom.

When they approached at the grand archway, a strike of lightning flashed across the dark sky and the sound of distant thunder muffled the echoes of their footsteps. Raising his head to inspect the cloudy night sky, Akkarin murmured, "Looks like it's going to rain."

Another flash of lightning illuminated the dim archway.

"It's a bad idea to take a stroll at this time." Lady Mo'nique replied but the rest of her words were drowned by the roar of the looming thunder. "Instead...have some good wine...my stay house...for important guests...I should thank you for the little rescue earlier. What say you, Lord Akkarin?" The archway was finally silent again.

Raising an eyebrow, he figured that she just invited him to her stay house for more wine. "I am afraid your suitors will claw my eyes out," he mocked. She rolled her eyes dramatically. "You are a magician, _Lord Akkarin_, and a red-robed one!"

He smiled in return. "I don't suppose you have some Anuren Dark?" Akkarin asked shamelessly.

"You are a hard one to please!" She snorted disapprovingly then turned her heels and moved towards the driveway. She stopped before her carriage then twirled her head over her shoulder. Smiling widely, she called to him. "Anuren Dark it is. Come along," she beckoned, "Take my carriage and have your driver follow mine."

Feeling smug, Akkarin smiled to himself and climbed into the red wooden carriage after instructing his driver. She tapped on the roof and the carriage jerked into motion, drawing them away from the vast estate.


	2. Lady Mo'nique

__

_**Preface:**_

_It's been more than three months since I've updated this fic so I hope you still remember the storyline for Chapter 1. Also, I've decided to change the writing style. This chapter and future ones would be written in Akkarin's first person POV to give it a personal touch! :)_

_Enjoy…_

_

* * *

_

The first drops of rain fell from the star barren sky as our carriage tottered out of Bel Arralade's estate. By the time we struck the main road, the distant thunder caught up with us, driving us further into the city, with the street lamps and the rising noise and clamour guiding our journey. The soft pattering against the rooftop was an endless tune. It reigned over silence as I watched the people scurrying across wet pavements seeking shelter from the pouring rain. On and on we went. The sleep forsaken city of Capia rode in the opposite direction we seek to travel, leaving us venturing further and further away, from its liveliness and its ever fascinating glamour.

With a tiny spark of magic, I drew up a globe light, driving the flickering shadows back to the corners as I inspected the small wooden carriage. Painted in the deepest shade of red, the interior was as lavish as it could be by Elyne's sense of frivolity. The seats were well-cushioned with soft velvety fabric, and the dark wood was carved out of intricate designs that filled the entire space leaving little or no gaps in between. If nothing else, it suits perfectly well for a lady, if not royalty, but certainly not for me.

Just like an ill-fitting coat that does not agree with my built and comfort, I regretted not riding my own vehicle that suits me better in all practical sense. I wished I could stretch my legs or lean back into my seat as comfortably as I want to be, without worrying about the low ceiling barely inches above my head that would ensure many irritable raps given the uneven terrain rolling beneath the horses' feet.

As different as one would speak of Elynes and Kyralians, Lady Mo'nique simply sat opposite me, looking completely at ease. A small smile splayed across her lips as if she saw through my discomfort, and it afforded her some kind of pleasure which made no sense to me. Shifting in my seat like a restless child, I forced myself not to tighten my grip on the window frame under her watchful eyes. And I appear to gaze at the regal mansions lined along the rain shrouded streets, as if I was admiring their grandeur and their magnificent beauty. But I think I must have looked quite silly doing that, for my view was mostly obscured by the thick curtain of relentless shower falling from the dark, towering sky.

A few awkward moments dragged by before I finally gave up my tiring pretence and returned my attention to the present.

"Magic has it conveniences." She was the first to speak, flicking a quick glance at the globe light above us, before her gaze rested on me.

I cleared my throat. "Indeed. And I have to admit we magicians grow to depend on it."

"Well, you have proven that statement yourself most fittingly." She commented.

Having no response to that, I simply smiled. And she continued.

"A few days ago, I met my dear friend Arralade and was told she invited a Guild magician from Kyralia to her birthday party." She smiled. "It left me wondering, what brings you to Capia?"

Something about her voice struck me at that moment and it sat me straighter in my seat. Her strange accent was lost with those words. She all but spoke with a familiar one which I haven't heard since the day I left my country. At that instance, the uneasiness which the confining space has rendered me was replaced by a surge of burning curiosity.

"Were you feigning your accent earlier?" I spoke out loud, without realising it. I took note of her fair skin, dark hair and those equally dark eyes that looked just like mine. Then it occurred to me that the Kyralian lineage was clearly branded on her features, as was her manner of speech now. I opened my mouth to speak again but she simply ignored me and carried on.

"I asked a question. But you haven't answered, Kyralian." She insisted.

Wary, my eyes narrowed at her evasiveness. Although I didn't sense any enmity from her tone and demeanour, I chose caution.

"I'm writing a book on ancient magic. The Great Library was the first destination of my research."

Brows rising, "Ancient magic...," she repeated those words thoughtfully. "That sounds rather intriguing."

I agreed with a quick nod. "I believed you haven't answered my question either, Lady Mo'nique."

She gave a dramatic sigh. "How should I explain? Let's say I use the gift of my voice to mimic accents to serve my own purpose." She spoke in that strange voice again, waving a hand dismissively.

"So…you are a Kyralian?" I pressed on.

Her face grew serious, she lifted her chin. I wasn't sure if she had taken offence in my persistence or was she considering evading my question again. There must be more reasons behind her adopting a false accent, but why had she abandoned her pretence all of a sudden, I wasn't sure. Was it deliberate or was it by chance?

Then our gaze locked. And something strange happened. The contemplation in her eyes mirrored mine. It was as if the silence that stretched between us was like an unspoken battle of wits. In the passing of that few moments, I knew we were both thinking of ways to outsmart one another, forming the rules of our engagement, turning it into a transaction.

Magic was the bait.

There were always people who have a keen hunger for magic, but not the chance to learn it, or the ability to wield it.

From the way she regarded me with curiosity at the Bel's party and of those things she asked and said, I knew she was one of them, people who were intrigued by magic, and were lured by it.

As I am towards her.

And she knew it.

After learning who she was from Tayend, there was this instinct that told me she held knowledge I was seeking for. Saving her earlier was getting to know her, while her invitation to me was for the same reason. At least, that is what I believed. And my curiosity had given her an opportunity to satisfy her own at the same time. But I still wasn't sure what she wants from me exactly, yet. And to what end?

That being so, her fabricated identity was a charade I did not expect to uncover, but it made me even more determined to unravel this web of intricate mystery which serves the purpose of this long journey I seek.

And I intend to see through it.

"Lady Mo'nique?" I prompted.

"One question at a time, Lord Akkarin," Her eyes twinkled, and she shook her head in disapproval. "If you would answer my next question, I, in return will answer yours."

My brows rose, in mock surprise. "We will be at this for the entire night." And I rolled my eyes to ensure my sarcasm was not left unnoticed, even though I expected she would say this. Then I straightened my face to a serious expression, and lowered my voice to a challenging tone.

"You might be willing to answer my questions, but how would I know you will not lie to me?"

It was her turn to look surprised. But unlike mine, hers was genuine. She blinked several times as if I had read her like a book. A few seconds passed before she collected her wits and sharpened her gaze. "Why should I?"

I shook my head slowly, released a low chuckle without taking my eyes off her.

"Lady _Mo'nique_ is a rather unusual name if I might say. You had put up an appearance with that false accent, which led me to believe your _real_ name is most likely not what you claimed it is."

I stopped there, and enjoyed the flash of annoyance dragging across her features. I tried not to smile. Her reaction had very much proven my conjecture. And I stretched my silence a little longer than necessary to afford her more displeasure before I continued speaking.

"So that leaves me wondering, what other lies would you tell me?"

Her face darkened and I almost expect to see her nostrils flare with anger. She smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her narrowed eyes. And I have to admit she looked rather intimidating with that look on her face. My pulse started racing, and a chill settled upon me. For a second, it made me regret putting my words so plainly.

As for her, she stared at me for a long time before deciding to speak.

"Knowledge is power and it comes with a price, Lord Akkarin." Her voice was chill. "To learn it, you would have to offer the same in exchange. The question is, like what you've asked, what's true and what's not."

She took a deep breath and lean forward from her seat. Her eyes were ablaze with cold fury. Clearly, she was infuriated, if not insulted.

"If you haven't realised, I could have asked the same of you, Kyralian. But I am a woman who can tell the difference between facts and deceit and I believe a man like you, is a man who can do that as well as I could."

My eyes flew wide. I took in a sharp breath. With shock or admiration, I couldn't tell. Not only her boldness had taken me by surprise, she was as close to ridiculing my intelligence like I did to her integrity. Never have I met a woman like her who knew how to cut with her sharp words and stood up to a challenge with such fierce sense of wits and audacity.

Be that as it may, I found myself bursting out in laughter for I haven't known such joy and amusement since I met my dearest friend, Lorlen.

"You will make a worthy opponent, Lady Mo'nique." I tilt my head in respect and acknowledgment.

Warmth returned to her eyes. She lifted her lips to a triumph smile as if she had already won half the challenge.

"Looks like we have an agreement, don't we? Lord Akkarin."

I nodded. And we left it as that.

The carriage took us deeper into the night and our journey was both silent and uneventful, except for the occasional curses I uttered in annoyance when the road rise and fell irritably, knocking me senseless.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter because I really enjoy writing it! ^_^**_

_**So tell me, what do you think of young Akkarin & Lady Mo'nique? :D **_

_**This story will get more interesting and young Tayend will be making an appearance in the next chapter which I've already written out. So if you have enjoyed this and, are nice enough to leave your reviews, I'll get the next chapter posted soon ^_^**_

_**Many thanks to Laura for your enthusiasm about this fic! **_

_**And thanks to Ralobat for beta-ing this chapter as well as your great feedback on this! **_

_***HUGS TO BOTH LAURA & RALOBAT***_


	3. The Morning After

I awoke to warmth crawling over my skin, along with the imposing light that splayed across my face and pierced through my lids. Judging from its intensity, it was probably a few hours before midday arrived. I sighed. Exhaustion held me to my bed, refusing to let go of its grip. I wished that someone would have the good sense to lower the screens and leave me to my comfort and peace as I could certainly do with a few more hours of rest and sleep. Grunting in annoyance, I turned away from the glare, burrowing deeper between my pillow and the sheets. But I gained no comfort in doing that as wakefulness has found me and sleep has already abandoned me to somewhere I could not reach. With a groan of frustration, I flipped onto my back again, slowly finding myself as I stared at the crystalline lamp hanging from the otherwise bare ceiling. I blinked several times before realising that something wasn't right.

_Where am I?_

I bolted upright. And I instantly regretted what I did. Assaulted by a wave of nauseating giddiness, I fought back the foul bile rising in my throat, rubbed my head, mumbling curses under my breath at the same time. My body doesn't seem to agree with me this morning. But I soon realised there were many other things I will find even more disturbing, if not appalling. With a deep breath, I mustered my courage, and then glanced around me, slowly. I was greeted with the sight of a richly decorated room, which smelt of the fresh roses that had been placed on a small table, beside the feathery bed in which I sat. My robes were draped over a chair across the room and had a familiar fur cloak hanging at the tall stand beside the large polished door. My stomach did another flip. I didn't have to check myself to know that I was wearing next to nothing.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I willed hard that this was nothing but a dream and I only have to awake from it. But the constant throbbing in my head felt too real, and the smell of the roses was still there in the room as was the intoxicating scent lingering on my skin.

_What have you done, Akkarin!_

Not a single recollection of the previous night came to my head as if wine had simply erased all traces of it. And it left me ignorant of my actions while robbing every sense of my wits. Cursing myself with a litany of insults fit for a fool, I gathered my robes and dressed hastily, with no other thoughts but to get out of this place instantly. At the same time, I healed myself until I was no longer under the effects of the wine I must have had too much of the night before. Then, with a small exertion of magic, the crease on my robes vanished. Satisfied, I checked myself in the looking glass and was not at all surprised with what I'd seen.

It showed me a weary man who wasn't ready to face the day. And that person raised his brows as he caught sight of a square of white resting on the dark table behind him.

I turned around, held the note in my hand, reading it.

..

"_**The Elysian Wine House, at nightfall. **_

_**Lady M.**_"

..

* * *

Staring at the magnificent architecture before my eyes, I braced myself as I strode through the Great Library of Elyne. Down the great hall and past the length of ancient shelves I went, all the while looking nervously around me. The sun was already looking upon the city with her lustrous brilliance and rays of its light beamed through the windows, showing the dust motes dancing in the air across the entire hallway. It was already midday. So I was surprised when Librarian Irand was nowhere to be seen. I looked around me once again and a spark of hope kindled in my heart, giving me a small measure of comfort. Wherever he was, I seriously wished he had taken his nosy young helper, my talkative assistant, neither of which I care for on this uncanny day, to somewhere for an errand that will not allow him to return until dusk has fully deepened into night.

Closing my eyes, I halted in my tracks. Obviously none of my prayers were answered as I heard a familiar set of footsteps approaching my stiffened back.

"Lord Akkarin!"

I swore under my breath. Sighing, I turned around with a great reluctance, finding little energy to pull my lips into a wry smile.

"Good afternoon, Tayend of Tremmelin." I mumbled.

"Why, you are late today!" His overly enthusiastic voice rang like a shrill in my head. I avoided his prying gaze and continued to stride down the hallway to my study room, keeping my face straight and a lot more intimidating. Without looking at him, I replied gruffly. "Just a headache, Tayend. I rested in bed for a while."

"Ah…"

That was the only response I got from him, yet it sounded as if there were more meaning behind that casual passing. Perhaps I was reading too much into it, out of guilt or annoyance I wasn't sure actually. A little of both, I guessed.

_Ignore him_, I told myself repeatedly.

Staring at the door to my room, I willed it open with somewhat more strength than I intended. It swung inwards with a forceful slam. I winced. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I took my seat behind the large table, laden with scrolls, crumbly parchments and books with pages falling from the hinges, scattered all over. To be honest, I wasn't even sure what I was doing here today as I bear no heart for work at all. I stared absently at the items before me just as they stared blankly back at me. But my brain simply refused to think. With a sigh of defeat, I reached into my pocket, withdrew the paper from within, and gazed at it. Although, I wasn't really looking.

_What was I to do…?_

Then a strange feeling came over me, raising my hair on ends. I turned around and found my assistant taking a hasty step back from my seat wearing a knowing look on his face that annoyed me. I scowled at him, placed the note on the table, face down. Meeting his eyes, I said nothing but simply raised my brows, questioning. Clearly, he took that as a permission to speak instead and he quickly dropped himself into the chair beside me, grinning too happily for my comfort.

_First mistake of the day,_ I cursed myself.

"What is she like?" He launched into satisfying his curiosity.

"Who?" I feigned ignorance.

"Who else?" He rolled his eyes. "Lady Mo'nique of course!"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" His voice went a notch higher.

I stared at him, refusing to answer that question to avoid more in return which I have no answers for, since I know naught myself. Tayend narrowed his eyes, with both annoyance and suspicion, staring at me contemplatively. He dropped his gaze next, roaming his eyes over me before a knowing smile appeared on his lips that set my heart racing again.

He placed a hand on the table, tapped the dark stain on my sleeves. "Are you wearing the same robes as you did yesterday?"

My heart skipped. Did I spill wine while escaping those Elyne brats last night?

Tayend looked at me innocently as if there were no other meaning to that question. But I knew too well.

Clearing my throat, I slowly withdrew my hands from the desk and placed them underneath. I affected a solemn expression and replied flatly.

"Yes. Does that bother you, Tayend of Tremmelin?"

Deliberately, I addressed him by his full title. Not only to imply formality, but also to remind him to behave appropriately like he should be. To my dismay, the outcome was none to my liking. It fed his interest like adding oil to fire, and it encouraged his harassing on me to no end. Just like the way he arched his brows high, and the triumph look in his eyes was all it took to tell me he had everything figured out by himself. I groaned inwardly in desperation. Yet, there was nothing I could do but to appear as if I have no care for it.

"Did you….?"

"No!" I injected immediately.

"Are you…"

"Yes! I'm absolutely sure." I replied firmly.

But the truth is, I was anything but sure.

Laughing at myself bitterly, it would have afforded me much pleasure if I knew I _really _did something. But my mind couldn't seem to hold on to the recollections of the previous night no matter how much I groped after it. I wrestled with my own memories, searching for any traces that could tell me what actually happened and what I did.

Our conversations in her carriage still rang clear in my head. I remembered arriving at her stay house where we drank a generous amount of Anuren Dark into the length of the night. There were plenty of questions back and forth, but I couldn't recall what they were nor their answers at all. I knew that we laughed a lot, and exchanged even more foolish remarks like two silly drunkards bereft of any sobering thoughts. But anything else from thereon, was completely lost. As if that part of my memory belongs to no one, not even me. I could not recall how I ended up in her bed nor how she ended up in my arms.

_Did we really? Was it willing? Had I started it? Or did she? I couldn't possibly ask her, could I?_

There were simply too many questions for my head to hold. And I have not a clue as to how I could possibly seek answers for them.

Not until I see Lady Mo'nique.

"But why!"

I jumped. Tangled within the web of my own mystery, I had completely forgotten about the presence of my assistant. Feeling mildly apologetic, I returned my attention to him.

"What do you mean?" My brows rose up high. Not understanding his question this time.

Tayend widened his eyes, evidently exasperated by my lack of comprehension.

"Why have you not danced with her?"

Bells rang in my head, clearing the fog of my musing. I took in a sharp breath, stared at him with plain shock written on my face.

"Is that what you were asking?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Of course!" He exclaimed. "What were _you_ thinking?"

Blood rose from my neck rapidly, as if my head was lacking it. My mouth dropped wide open, but if anything came out of it, it was only embarrassment. Swears wouldn't afford any justice to me this time. I didn't know how to save myself from the silly blunder I've made. No one can help me, not even myself.

Again. Yet again. Tayend looked at me with that overly pleased expression on his face. He leaned closer, lowered his voice, speaking in a conspiringly manner.

"Of course you didn't claim that dance." He whispered, tapping the dark stain on my sleeve again. "You must have found something else to do. Something more interesting, wasn't it?" Smiling at my coloured face, he leaned back into his seat, crossing his arms, looking even more satisfied now.

A few moments passed before I snapped out from my mortification and I steeled my gaze on him. No matter how efficient he was as my assistant or how good he would make as a company, he had taken his jest too far this time and has made a complete fool out of me. A cold determination hardened my will, thoughts of revenge started forming in my head. I swear to myself that I would settle this score one day and would be the one carrying that smirk on my face, not him.

But for now…

I stood up and walked to the door. "I think you've overstayed your welcome, Tayend of Tremmelin."

He raised his brows, shrugged, as if he couldn't care less. In a few merry steps, he strode out of the door, but he paused at the doorway and went no further. Instead, he looked at me, carrying another playful smile on his lips.

"You will be there, won't you? The Elysian Wine House."

I inhaled sharply, stared at him. _He read the note!_ But before I could berate him for his insolence, he simply took an elaborate bow then walked down the hallway, whistling to the tune of the love song that Lady Mo'nique had sung the night before.

_Elynes!_ I slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

_**Author's notes: **_

_**So here's young Tayend again! :p**_

_**I hoped you liked the mischievous side of him, annoying Akkarin and making fun of him :D**_

_**Stay with me to find out what happens at the Elysian Wine House :D**_

_**Thanks to Ralobat for beta-ing this chapter again! **HUGSS****_

_**And do leave your reviews if you've enjoyed this chapter!**_


End file.
